1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cooling systems for computer hardware and more particularly to a bi-directional thermal solution for computer hardware.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an isometric view illustrating a prior art cooling system 100 used, for example, to cool heat-generating electronic devices in a computer system, such as a graphics processing unit (GPU). As shown, cooling system 100 characteristically includes a blower/fan 106, fins 109 and a bottom plate 111. Typically, cooling system 100 is thermally coupled to the GPU, for example using thermal adhesive or grease having thermal properties that facilitate transferring heat generated by the GPU to the bottom plate 111. Cooling system 100 may also include a heat sink lid (not shown), which, among other things, prevents particles and other contaminants from entering blower/fan 106 and air blown from blower/fan 106 from escaping cooling system 100. The heat sink lid, together with the fins 109 and the bottom plate 111, define a plurality of air channels 108.
Blower/fan 106 is configured to force air through air channels 108 over bottom plate 111 such that the heat generated by the GPU transfers to the air. The heated air then exits cooling system 100, as depicted by flow lines 114, thereby dissipating the heat generated by the GPU into the external environment. This process cools the GPU, preventing the device from overheating during operation. Persons skilled in the art will understand that air channels 108 typically are configured to direct air blown from blower/fan 106 over bottom plate 111 and into the external environment in a manner that most efficiently removes heat from the GPU.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating a computing device 200, such as a personal computer, server, or mainframe, within which a conventional cooling system 100 for cooling the GPU 216 is incorporated. As shown, computing device 200 includes a housing 201, within which a motherboard 204 resides. Mounted on motherboard 204 are a central processing unit (CPU) 206, a processor cooler 208 for cooling CPU 206, a system fan 210 for removing heat from computing device 200 and one or more peripheral component interface (PCI) cards 212, each interfaced with a slot located in the back part of housing 201. Motherboard 204 further incorporates a graphics card 202 that enables computing device 200 to rapidly process graphics related data for graphics intensive applications such as gaming applications. Graphics card 202 comprises a printed circuit board (PCB) upon which a plurality of circuit components (not shown), such as memory chips and the like, are mounted. In addition, graphics card 200 includes GPU 216, mounted to one face of graphics card 202, for processing graphics related data.
Because the computational requirements of GPU 216 are typically quite substantial, GPU 216 tends to generate a large amount of heat during operation. If the generated heat is not properly dissipated, the performance of GPU 216 degrades. For this reason, cooling system 100, which is configured to remove heat from GPU 216, is coupled to GPU 216.
One drawback to using cooling system 100 is that the blower/fan 106 generates an unequal velocity profile through the fins 109 such that more air passes over the middle portion of each fin 109 as compared to the upper and lower portions of each fin 109. This results in poor heat transfer from the upper and lower portions of each fin to the air leading to a lower overall efficiency of the cooling system 100.
Another drawback is that the size of the dedicated blower/fan within cooling system 100 is such that the blower/fan must be operated at a relatively high speed to generate the necessary airflow over the heat transfer surface area of cooling system 100. High speed operation tends to produce a substantial amount of unwanted acoustic noise, which is annoying to users of computing device 200.
Yet another drawback is that conventional cooling systems employing blowers/fans are proving inadequate to meet the ever increasing heat dissipation requirements resulting from the rapid progression of graphics card capabilities. Further compounding this issue is the fact that while graphics cards are becoming more powerful, the available space for cooling systems remains the same. Thus, substantial improvements in the efficiency of cooling systems are required to maintain pace with the evolution of graphics cards. It is envisioned that extensive modifications or even a redesign of the conventional cooling system may be in order.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a more efficient cooling system for high-performance heat-generating electronic devices, such as GPUs.